


A Game of Cat & Crow

by Besania



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2017, Clubbing, F/F, but since its one of the longest things i wrote for saso... gotta post it lol, tbh there's something about this that i dont like at all, the narration or something idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besania/pseuds/Besania





	A Game of Cat & Crow

Have you seen spies movies as shown through the screen? All cowering and fights and trailing before people without saying a thing? Now thats a discussion topic you could hit with Saeko. She pursued this career thanks to them, after all — For a woman of action like her, accepting the offer in a heartbeat would've meant risking being a heartbeat too late. So she was faster than that.

But the best spies have never thrown a punch in a mission, and not for lack of fighting skills — Wether it’s with spectacularly ordinary looks or the faces of angels versatile enough to embody whichever type of trendy beauty you want, their main weapon are usually their personas. True talent meant that they were also the only ones they used.

So Saeko was a bit of a mixed case, you could say. Her looks were sharp but her charisma was sharper. She couldn’t brag of never being involved in unexpected ruckus, but at least she had never been caught. Most importantly, she had never raised suspicions.

And, she always delivered.

She thought as much as she twirled that tall girl in her arms expertly, the laugh she let out a better tune that whatever the disco’s speakers were blasting. A grin, one, two, steps, another twirl, and she’s got her by the hips, a smile that’s all teeth and twice delight beaming like she did nothing but reflect back the other’s shine.

This is how she did it. She embodied the perfect companion, but the focus was still carefully projected on her partners. No one would deny someone like that — She had ways to make sure they couldn’t.

An unprompted laugh at a joke that wasn’t directed at her, an introduction that only asked for names, an offering of a drink or perhaps a dance. She sold the illusion of spontaneous entertainment like the most profesional of performers. Step, step, dip. She baited the blond before her with a playful wink, admired the way she lit up, pulled her close in a twirl.

“Why don’t we go somewhere more private?”, came the whisper against her ear. Saeko almost felt like she pulled the words from the heat that hit her neck, since she didn't actually hear them.

“Thought you’d never ask”, she said back, soft lips barely grazing the tender skin as they spelled a message the blonde knew she'd get.

The hand that pulled at hers to guide her was as eloquent an answer as any. She was halfway there, she thought, triumphant. It’s too soon to proclaim victory, her training said.

She felt proud anyway. You could only reign over her ego so much.

The city vibrated around them, the sound of their heels on wet pavement a fast paced staccato resounding in tune with nightlife's constant bass. They arrive to their destination quickly, an apartment just besides the heart of the high-class night district. The door is opened and closed; Saeko rests her back against a wall, feels the noise rumbling just outside like a heartbeat.

“Is this your place, Alisa-chan?”, she asks at last, the familiarity of the nickname contrasting with the ignorance of the question.

The other says something Saeko doesn’t quite catch, nods.

“It’s very nice” Casual, conversational. Not empty flattery, if she’s honest.

“You like it?” A thoughtful hum. She turns around. The cold from the outside that had clung to her from their little walk twirled and spread with her like a fragrance. It suits her, Saeko thinks. An ice princess with sparkly eyes.

Lucky her, she’d get a chance at melting her.

“I think you’ll like my room even more” She pushes at her shoulders, prompting her to go up the stairs. Saeko makes her way upwards, not needing to be told twice.

At the end of the stairs, Saeko meets a big floor, not overly furnished that still managed to be modern and cozy.

At her back, she feels the canyon of a gun rest against her skull.

“You actually let me drag you this out of your element!”, Alisa muses, tone sprinkled with wonder. It carries a smile to Saeko that, regretfully, she won’t get the chance to taste. “Are you really so good that you can afford to be so temerarious?”

“Where’d you kept that hidden, princess? I certainly didn’t feel any guns on you on the dance floor”

Alisa clicks her tongue thrice in a gentle “no, no” tune.

“I’m asking the questions here”, she reminds, tapping at the gun's metal with her nails. Not that Saeko actually thought she’d get an answer, but hey.

Alisa falls quiet after that, likely pondering her options. Saeko knows to be patient when someone is positioned and ready to fire a weapon aimed at your brains, so she stares ahead and waits.

“Let’s make a deal”, the proposition comes, at last. “You’re cute and I quite honestly don’t think you are a threat — So I’ll let you go, save someone the ordeal of cleaning these floors.” A beat of silence. Saeko nods, of course. There isn't much else to do. “You’ll answer my questions. You’ll give me that earring you’re wearing." Saeko chuckles. So she noticed it was a recording device, huh? "You’ll give me your phone and that USB you’ve got on your pocket." Wow, when'd she feel for that? "And then, you’ll let me bind you and I’ll go.”

“You sure you don’t wanna invite me to a glass of wine before that last one?”

A huff of laughter. Small victories, small victories.

“Deal?”

Saeko tilts her head, seemingly in thought. Just to put on a show, of course.

“After such mastery persuasion?” She shrugs. “Deal”

“Smart girl. You work for _The Crows_ , don’t you.”

“Yep.”

“And you were sent to tail me because…?”

“We know you’re part of some sneaky cats' intelligence. Cyber-espionage and all that stuff.”

“So they sent you to spy on a spy. Funny. How’d you recognize me?”

“You’re far too pretty to be a field agent.”

“Oh, you flirt.” The gun digs into her hair; an encouraging little jab with a lot of edge.

“I mean it. Ah, also the familiar resemblance you share with Haiba Lev runs strong.”

Alisa goes quiet. Did she not know they already had information on Lev? Sure, he was fairly new, but he had also _breezed_ through the ranks and up. Not to mention he did show his face when he had to get his hands dirty.

“Alright, no more questions. Give me what I want.”

Said and done. Saeko moved slowly but efficiently, tiptoeing along the invisible line of what would make Alisa uneasy. She threw all the items on the floor between them, further proving that she wasn’t about to try to play a trick on her by directly handing them. A good guess, if the satisfied thrum she hears at her back was anything to go by.

“Well done, dear. Now show me those wrists— Right, good girl.” Click, click, and she's handcuffed. “And now to the closet you go.”

“Psychological torture to top it off? How mean!”

“Aw, don’t say that. Think of me while you’re there?”

Saeko walks inside, turns around against her better judgment to take a look at the other one last time.

Focused eyes looked at her from over the cold silver cylinder, steady, the both of them. Confident, too, but she's learned a thing or two about Haiba Alisa’s confidence already.

“Will do. Don’t you wanna make sure by giving me a memento, though?”

The pale slender hand resting against the closet’s door let its nails tap the surface a couple of times in consideration.

“If we meet a second time, I might.” The light started to recede as the door was made to advance. Alisa’s silhouette caught all of it at all times. “I’m not good at gifts though.”

_Clack_

Was that a warning? Saeko knew to be careful what she wished for.

She also knew of ways to get what she wanted. Asking sometimes worked. Learning how to play, not the cards, the players, so they’ll eventually give you want you’re really interested in was a good strategy too.

[ R y u u ?], she clacked with the side of her heel once a prudent amount of time from Alisa’s departure had passed. It wasn’t morse code, obviously not. But the logics behind their code were similar. [I t ‘ s d o n e. S h e h a s t h e p a c k a g e.]

Silence. Then, from the same heel came the tap back: [G o o d j o b. E x i t t h r o u g h t h e a i r v e n t. W e ‘ l l p i c k y o u u p. W e d o n ‘ t w a n t t o r i s k s o m e o n e f o l l o w i n g y o u.]

Reasonable, Saeko thought, already trying to free her hands with a needle kept conveniently within mouth-distance, pinned on the inner-side of her jacket. It took her a while, but once she freed at least one of them, getting into the vent just above her was easy-peasy.

She made sure to brag about it once her ride picked her up and pulled her inside.

“Anything else to report, nee-san?”

“‘m kind of disappointed that she didn’t wait to strip me off my intelligence."

An ever-suffering sigh.

“Nee-san”

She laughed.

“Nothing else to report! Only time will tell if they’ll buy, uh... whatever it is those things will tell them.”

“They better”, declared Ryuu, looking at her through the rear-view mirror. “To have you get caught on purpose, just to spread a little disinformation? That could’ve backfired easily. You shouldn’t have agreed to it.”

“Oh, Ryuu” She moved to pat his shoulder roughly. It probably does nothing to dispel his worries but at least she tried. “You’re not Alisa Haiba, so stop underestimating me before I remind you why that’s a bad idea.”


End file.
